


Her Heart's in the Lasso

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barrel racing, Country & Western, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rodeo Competitions, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Sansa Stark is close to being part of PBR, but she's not quite there yet. Can a surly old champion show her the ropes to being in the big leagues?





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered something my writing teachers always told me when this came to me "Write what you know." I grew up in the world i put my favorite GoT ship into. Where your closest neighbor is a mile or more up the road in either direction, the horses need fed and cows need milked. So I wrote what I know today, Sansa and Sandor and their mutual love for Rodeo and each other.

**Moving Day**

  
  


It took Sansa almost all day to get to her mom’s house in Hillbrook Township, Tennessee. It was a quaint little town, 60 miles from the nearest city. She pulled her Silverado into a gravel driveway, and was so happy at what she saw; the house was like something you’d see in  _ Country Living _ . The house was off-white, a classic wrap-around porch was full of hanging plants and white rocking chairs. Sansa’s truck stereo was blasting country music as she pulled up behind the small U-Haul truck with her stuff in it that Jon had driven from her on-campus apartment in Columbia, Missouri. 

“Sansa, darlin’!” Her best friend, Margaery Tyrell, came out of the house looking like she had just got out of a piano lesson. 

“Margy, where’s my mom?” Sansa said as she hopped out of her truck.

“She is in the barn with Robb and Bran. Bran is getting his new saddle for Fury today--” Margaery said when she was interrupted by Catelyn’s voice.

“Sansa Elizabeth, get over here and hug your mother.” Sansa walked to her mom, who silently criticized her outfit. Short jean shorts and a baby blue tank with her favorite cowboy boots. “Can you and Margaery run into town, grab some milk and bread? I need to stay here with Bran. I have some guys comin’ over to help unload your truck.” Catelyn explained and Sansa nodded as a black chevy truck pulled into the drive.

“‘Course momma. I’ll head up to Blackwater’s market.” She said as she nodded for her frilly friend to get in her mom’s truck. “We’ll go riding when we get back.”

The drive to the small market in town was a twenty minute drive. Pulling in, the song  _ God Made Girls _ was pouring out of the open windows. Leaving the truck running, she and Margaery went into the store, where a small group of men congregated by the front door as they talked about Rodeo season. A few of them saw her fiery hair before they realized Margaery was with her.

“Sansa Stark as I live and breathe. Girl where did y’all run off to?” It was her friend Podrick Payne. 

“Hey Pod, I was at college. Feels good to be home though. Hear y’all talkin about Rodeo season, you riding this summer?” She asked as the trio headed into the store. Pod nodded.

“Yea, are you?” He said smugly, knowing she was the competition would send him into a training fit. Sansa was the state barrel racing champion for four years running.

“Does a bear shit in the woods, Pod?” Margaery asked. “Of course she’s riding, why else would she be here instead of in California at that new fancy job she was offered?”

“Margy, it wasn’t that I didn’t want the job. I would rather be here now that my dad’s gone. My mom doesn’t know how to train me for Rodeo, so Robb and Talisa are comin’ in from Memphis next week. My mom texted me and said she hired a retired Rodeo Star to train me, He is supposed to come over tomorrow, apparently he lives in Hillbrook.” She said, grabbing a gallon of milk out of one of the refrigerators, as well as a carton of orange juice and two loaves of bread. 

“The only retired rodeo star I know that lives here is Sandor Clegane. And he’s a surly bastard.” Arya’s voice rang out from behind the register.

“Hey little sis, why didn’t mom just have you bring this stuff at the end of your shift?” Sansa asked her sister, who was ringing up the items.

“Because I have a life, Sansa. Got a date with Gendry tonight. Mom says you’re starting training tomorrow morning, but she didn’t tell me who was training ya, sorry.” Arya said handing Margy the bags.

“I know the name Clegane. Talking about Mr. Clegane that runs the feed store on Locust?” Margy asked and Arya shook her head.

“Nah, his youngest son, Sandor. He’s like 30 and has burn scars down the right side of his face and neck, bad accident I was told.” Arya shrugged and went to stock some shelves, dismissing the three to their own devices. 

Back at the house, after Sansa put the newly purchased groceries away, her and Margaery headed to the barn ready to ride. Sansa traded her shorts for a pair of worn ladie’s wrangler jeans and her riding boots. Quickly tacking Silver, she noticed a large, burly man talking to her mother.

He turned to look at her and her heart skipped a beat. Arya said he was ugly and brutish, but he gave her a sideways smirk that would stop traffic, scars or not. Her horse Silver counted at the ground as they awaited Margaery near the front arena. Standing at 5’9”, she didn’t need help getting up on her horse. Someone had made sure the painted blue and silver  _ STARK PBR _ barrels were already set up for her as she adjusted herself in the saddle while Margaery hung out on the wooden fence to the side. Rickon had joined her, his dog Shaggy Dog next to him. 

Sansa led Silver into the Arena as the small crowd grew and she recognized some of the guys who were unpacking her truck. Margaery hit the play button on the outside radio,  _ Ladies Love Country Boys _ playing loud enough to be heard in the next county. Rolling her eyes, Sansa got into starting position as Rickon pulled a stopwatch out of his jeans pocket. 

“Readys Sans?” Rickon asked, his voice squeaked as it broke. Sansa nodded as she waited for the perfect place in the song and kicked Silver into gear. 

Round the first barrel, then the second, bumped the third but it stayed upright. Back to start in 16.7 seconds. “Shit.” Sansa said, realizing Silver slowed when she bumped the third barrel.

“It’s ok, Sansa. You can ride Lonestar tomorrow, if it makes you feel better.” Catelyn said about their practice bull. Sansa smirked at her mom. She knew she wasn’t PBR ready like Robb, but she could ride a bull like no woman her age. Nodding she went again, this time making it back in a solid thirteen seconds. Everyone cheered.

“How about we bring out lonestar now? Haven’t had a good ride in a year.” Sansa said as she rode up to her mom and Sandor, who gave her a dashing grin.

**Sandor**

He had been expecting a new barrel racing ten year old the way Mrs. Stark spoke about her daughter over the phone. He wasn’t expecting a 24 year old woman who was on the top of the Barrel Racing game. He heard her little brother talking about Sansa riding bulls too? Sandor wondered where this fiery haired beauty had been all his life.

“She’s amazing, right?” The mousy brown-haired girl said nudging his large arm.

“Startin’ to wonder why her momma called  _ me _ . Sansa should already be at the top of the PBR list with times like this.” He said absentmindedly.

“You stayin for dinner mister Clegane?” Catelyn asked and he nodded as he continued to watch her. He was under her spell.

  
  


**Sansa**

Sansa took off her hat as she sat down on the chair next to Silver’s stall. Wiping the sweat from the heat off her brow, She felt exhilarated after the three hours she just spent on the back of her best friend. She hadn’t yet spoken to Sandor, but the way he looked at her made her smile. It had been a year since she left her fiance, Joffrey, at the altar. Shaking her head, she picked up her saddle and took it to the tack room, placing it back on it’s stand.

She remembered to take off her boots before walking into the backdoor, she was shocked to see Sandor sitting at the island counter stools with a bud light in his hand. Sansa hadn’t realized she was staring until her phone rang, her ringtone  _ Queens Don’t _ filled the large kitchen as she pulled the phone out of her breast pocket.

“Hey Jeyne. Yea, Bronn wasn’t at the market today. I don’t know where he is Jeyne. No. Okay, love ya too girl. Bye.” Jeyne Poole wanted to know if Sansa had seen her boyfriend.

“Bronn is probably out with his buddies at Beric’s bar.”Sandor said, his gruff voice was calming. He brushed past her as Rickon called him in to watch PBR on the television. Sansa’s skin was aflame at the soft touch of his skin against her arm. 

“I’ll be unpacking momma, holler when dinner’s ready.” Sansa said as she grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

“Okay baby doll.” Catelyn called after her daughter as she went up the back stairs.

When she got to her bedroom, most everything was in boxes. She dug into the one that said clothes, pulling out a pair of basketball shorts and a black camisole with the words ‘I won’t quit, but I’ll cuss the entire time’ on it. Quickly changing as she pulled the braid out of her hair, letting the soft waves fall down her back in a sea of crimson, she looked around her childhood bedroom. 

It had grown up with her; the once baby pink walls were now a dark grey, save for the wall behind her bed which was a navy blue. Pictures of her races hung above the dresser, her multitude of trophies sat on a row of grey, wooden shelves Robb made for her. The california king sized bed had her favorite horse throw blanket tossed across it, her grey and blue horseshoe throw pillows in the window seat looking out over the four hundred acre plot of land she had to explore growing up. She sat on the blanket trunk at the end of her bed as she began to unload the few boxes she had, it was mostly clothes.

She was happy to be home, and she was intrigued by her new coach.


	2. Cowgirls and their Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa starts her training and Sandor is amazed by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not call metal water bottles hydroflasks. It's dumb. If you don't know anything about PBR (Professional Bull Riding) or barrel racing, I definitely suggest you head on over to YouTube. Hope y'all enjoy! Love any comments!

Sansa had gotten the best sleep she had had in a year that night. When she heard her dad's brush hog outside, it kind of threw her for a loop. She looked out her large picture window, she saw Sandor moving hay from the hay barn to the horse barn, Lonestar trailing behind him. 

Shaking her head, she unashamedly stared at Sandor, who was clad in a pair of nice, worn wranglers and a grey t-shirt. An old Tennessee Titans baseball cap seemed to keep a long, unruly ponytail out of his face. 

Joffrey had had no interest in farm life, waking before ten seemed to be beneath him. Here she was at 6am, getting dressed to jog her way around the property. 

Sansa pulled on a pair of leggings with lassoes in heart shapes all over them, and another crude, but completely cowgirl tank top that said LOVE put together with different guns and ammo. Finally, she pulled on a pair of maroon sneakers, the  _ Nike _ symbol had come off the right shoe.

Sansa plucked up her wireless earbuds, sticking them in her ears as she clicked her country playlist on from her phone, sticking the huge thing in the secret leg pocket in her leggings before heading downstairs to fill up her metal water bottle. 

Rickon was eating his weight in pancakes when Sansa reached the kitchen. Plucking out one of her earbuds she asked, "who made pancakes? Momma can't cook water without it burnin."

"Sandor made them, you know he's staying in the guest house?" Rickon said with a mouthful of food.

"Mom forgot to mention it. Don't you have cows to milk?" Sansa asked as she shoved the earbud in her ear once more and headed out the back door. Lonestar was standing at the back steps.

"Hey boy!" Sansa said to the large bull as she petted him between the eyes. For some reason, the bull thought he had free run of the property like the dogs.

*****

Sandor watched as Sansa pet the bull on his large face before setting out for a run. He was silently impressed, the last kid he trained never wanted to get up before noon, or go for a run. He should've known someone with her reputation had a normal workout schedule. 

When she waved in his direction, Sandor nearly crashed the tractor he was driving. Her smile had him spinning. He didn't see her return for two hours, covered in a sheen of sweat from her run, singing along to some country song he couldn't remember the name of. 

Saturdays seemed to be a slow day for Winterfell Ranch, but people were starting to emerge and show up for work. Maybe he'd ask her to go for drinks… 

**Sansa**

She couldn't help but feel the rush of heat when Sandor smiled at her from throwing hay when she got back. She was cursing herself for only jogging twenty miles, according to her workout tracker. 

She got inside and the kitchen was abuzz with Robb and Talisa. The next four hours were spent catching up with her brother, and a very pregnant Talisa. When she finally went up to her bathroom for a shower, it was one in the afternoon. 

Dressing in another pair of her bootcut wranglers and a violet camisole, she grabbed one of her favorite button ups before placing a  _ Mizzou Tigers _ baseball cap on her head. Pulling her ponytail through the hat, she stopped in the hall as Sandor walked towards her.

"Sandor, lovely day isn't it?" She gave him a sweet smile as she pulled her shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned. Her blue eyes glinting in the afternoon light. 

"Quite." He grumbled before smiling at her as she stepped around him and headed down the stairs.

A few hours later, Sansa sat on the back of Lonestar in the chute. Her pink frilled chaps had Sandor smirking. Still a girl on the back of that angry bull. Her fiery red hair was in a long braid down her back, her safety vest left everything to the imagination as she put a gloved hand under the rope on Lonestar's back. 

Sansa focused on her hand before she saw Sandor lean over with the cattle prod as Shaun Murk held the gate. She took a breath and nodded. The zap of the cattle prod was the last thing she heard before she was on the ground 8 seconds later. The men and women who worked for her family were cheering and clapping for her as she stood, shaking dirt out of her hair. 

She twirled her finger in the air so her crew knew to bring in Hulk, their Texas Longhorn. She pulled her helmet off for a second to wipe the sweat off her forehead before she saw Sandor gawking between her and the stopwatch in his hand, his black cowboy hat did something for her as she smiled at him. 

The stadium lights flickered on as her training went on into the night, the sun finally going down behind the fields of corn.

"Where's Hulk?" Sansa asked one of the farm hands, Gendry Waters, who just shrugged. She kicked her boots against the metal fencing before unstrapping her vest and handing both her vest and helmet to Shaun, her bull-wrangler. Grabbing her lasso, she mounted Silver after untying her, and rode off towards the south grazing field. She hadn't realized Sandor following on his own horse, Stranger.

"Hulk you ornery bastard. Where the fuck did he go?" She asked herself as she leaned her arms on the horn of her saddle, looking out into the fading light. Finally Sandor joined her, and handed her the white cowboy hat she had left behind.

"Forget somethin'?" He asked, half amused. 

"Thanks. Now if I can just find Hulk, which is Shaun's job." She said as she placed the hat on her head.

"Didn't really think you would take trainin' so seriously, your momma made you sound like a beginner on the phone." He said as Stranger began sniffing at Silver. The grey and white appaloosa wasn't into being sniffed as she nudged the black fresian's head away. Sansa kicked Silver's side gently, clicking her tongue. Before they knew it, her and Sandor were galloping towards a monster-sized longhorn. When the two stopped a few yards from the grazing bull, Sansa finally answered.

"Why wouldn't I? I have been on the back of a horse since I started walkin'. Been racing since I was nine and bull-riding since I was twelve. I haven't missed a season in thirteen years. My dad already had Robb and Jon into it, now Robb is a professional. Jon prefers to work here. It runs in the family to either ride it like you stole it, or plow it like you own it." She said as she hopped off Silver.

Sandor smiled as he watched her walk towards the giant bull, her chaps made her ass look even better in those tight wranglers. He watched as Hulk slowly came up to her and put his head against hers. 

Sandor shook his head and smiled at the two. This girl was more masculine than most of the guys at Seaworth's bar. But there was a femininity about her at the same time as he watched her pet this animal that could easily crush her as if he were a lap dog. When she spoke, Sandor shook from his gawk. "I think we can be done for the night, Jeyne wanted to go to Seaworth's anyway. Regionals aren't until next weekend, might as well enjoy being home before y'all drag me across the country." She said as she mounted Silver once more.

"You're welcome to join us, Sandor." She said hopefully, as she smiled and bumped Silver with her Spurs again, heading back towards the house. Sandor followed at her side and they took their time and just talked. 


	3. Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a regular field party in the Winterfell Ranch fields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how I am writing these so fast, I don't even know where this inspiration came from. But time for some FLUFFY SANDOR!

On their ride back to the barn from the south fields, they decided to make the outing to the bar a kind of date. 

"I don't know how to date, Sandor. The closest I came was an asshat who thought corn grew in the back of a Walmart. And I almost married him!" Sansa said as they walked their respective horses to the barn. 

Sandor laughed at that, to be honest he hadn't dated since high school, but he was willing to try. "What could go wrong, little bird? It's Seaworth's bar, not some fancy pants shit. You could wear what you have on and not one person would say a damned word about it. The man's got a fake bull in the middle of his place." Sandor said as he pulled his saddle off of Stranger and Sansa pulled her work saddle off of Silver and kicked open the tack room. 

"Where are you goin? Saddles and tack go in here." She said as Sandor headed towards the guest house. He turned to see her holding the saddle on her shoulder.

"Ya sure you got space in that closet?" He jested at the bedroom-sized tack room.

"So funny, ain't ya? Here." Sansa said as she set her work saddle on the wall mount next to the door. She pulled a floor mount from a hidden closet off to the side and set it under a wall with several show saddles mounted on it. 

Sandor brushed past her and set his saddle on the floor mount before looking over the beautifully crafted show saddles. "Yours?" He asked of the twenty plus saddles in an assortment of colors and styles.

"That whole wall is mine, that one is Robb and Jon's, and that one," Sansa said pointing to saddles made for her disabled brother, Bran, "is Brandon's. Arya has never liked Rodeo, she prefers to paint and play her guitar." Sansa said as she hung up the bridles and breast straps in the hidden closet.

Sandor looked at pictures of the Stark children in different states of competition. The wall with the closet door was full of them. Sansa on the back of a bull 3 times her size and another of her coming out of her saddle during a barrel race. Robb holding a large trophy, even Bran during a dressage show. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower, see ya in an hour?" Sansa asked and he nodded and tipped his hat to her as she headed towards the big house. Sandor couldn't help but watch the way she moved; she walked with the gate of someone who was saddle sore and had grown up on a farm doing hard work, but when she turned and smiled at him, his heart fluttered. What was she doing to him?

Sansa quickly showered, scrubbing the dirt from her hair and face, the water was brown. Nothing she wasn't used to. She noticed the beginnings of a bruise on her left shoulder where she fell off Lonestar against the gate on her first couple of rides that day. She shrugged, she'd had worse tripping over her own feet. 

Sansa pulled on a pair of clean jeans with holes in the knees she usually wore to till the field, a green tank that said Pretty in pink, Wicked in spurs. Pulling her hair into a new braid, she put her favorite grey cowboy hat on her head before pulling on a pair of her boots.

Sandor was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black button up along with his black hat as he stood next to a big black Chevy. The same Chevy she saw pull into the driveway the day she got home. She couldn’t hide the slight smile that threatened to overtake her face as he opened the driver side door for her; no guy has ever let her drive his truck! Sandor tossed her his keys, watching as she caught them without fault. “You’re gonna let me drive? Why?” Sansa asked, not expecting his answer.

“Why wouldn’t I? Your truck is the same as mine, and the lift kit is even taller. Plus your brother Robb told me you prefer to drive while he was coming in from the cow barns.” His honestly made her laugh as she hopped into the truck. 

“You’re mom doesn’t cook?” He asked as she turned onto the two-lane country road.

“Not really. She tries, God bless her, but it was my dad who usually cooked, now Jon took over the responsibility since our dad died from a heart attack last December.” She said, her voice breaking. “You were hired to aid my training for rodeo season, but I see you doing farmhand work, why?” She asked, changing the subject as she turned down a dirt road.

“Your mom is paying me for your training, but it seemed she was shorthanded. I have been helping her all spring since she isn’t charging me for use of your guest house.” He said before he realized they were headed in the wrong direction for Seaworth’s. “Where are you takin’ me, little bird?” He asked, his gruff voice almost a purr.

Shuddering at the soft tone, Sansa just gave him a dazzling smile before turning back onto her family’s property, but near the edge of it in an empty field where other pickups seemed to be parked near a lake. “I may not have been exactly honest about _ where _ the party was.” They could both hear music pouring from one of the trucks.

Parking the truck, Sansa pulled her phone and wallet out of her back pockets when she climbed out, leaving them in Sandor’s truck and giving him a great view of her ample cleavage as she leaned against the black leather seat on her forearms. He hadn’t noticed the bikini she wore underneath, either.

“You came! And you brought tall, dark and cowboy!” Margaery said as she appeared from behind her little blue truck, Podrick in tow holding a beer. “Can you believe we’ll be in Montana this time next week?” She gushed.

“Is everyone who’s going here already? Jeyne told me eight.” Sansa asked as she grabbed Sandor’s hand, leading him towards the little campsite beyond the trucks, Margaery’s truck was set up with pillows and blankets in the bed.

“No, Myrcella, Dany and Jeyne aren’t even here yet, Jeyne was waiting on Bronn to pick her up and Myrcella’s dad was looking at her jeep. Dany was waiting for Drogo to get off work. They’ve all said they’ll be here, though. Also, your stuff is in the backseat of my truck.” Margaery said as she followed Pod back to where the rest of their rodeo crew was sitting around or swimming in the lake. 

Sansa guided Sandor through the small throng of people, and then someone who pulled up to the group started blasting _ Pony _ by Ginuwine. It was their ritual song, even if it was from a raunchy film about male strippers. Drogo pumped a fist into the air as he stood on the step bar of his huge white pickup truck. Dany was already starting the dancing by the time anyone realized, they were singing along, except Sandor, who just watched in amusement as Podrick brought him a beer. 

“Why _ this _ song?” Sandor asked Pod as they both sat on the tailgate of Margaery’s truck.

“Because if you listen to the lyrics, it’s not just about sex? I don’t actually know, it has the underlying horse messages I guess?” He said, but it was more of a question as he shrugged and drank his beer, each watching their respective dates grind on each other and laughing that way girls do when they’re carefree.

“I guess so.” Sandor said as he watched Sansa dance with her girlfriends. The song finally ended, and the song_ Boot Scootin’ Boogie _ began, and all the ladies had arrived finally, they lined up as their men sat down, Drogo and Pod’s headlights were on the ladies as the song started and they lined up.

“They’re not gonna…” Sandor’s question was answered before he asked it and Podrick laughed as Sansa, Margaery, Myrcella, Dany, Jeyne and Lyanna Mormont all began to line dance.

“This party is full of tradition, started it when we were eighteen.” Podrick told Sandor. “Sansa has never brought anyone before, ya must be important to her.”

Sandor smiled at Sansa. He was surprised that when these people looked at him, they didn’t see a man with a ruined face, just a good ole cowboy who fit in with their group as if he’d always been there. And that smile Sansa gave him… it melt is sour soul to see it. 

As the night wound down, Sansa had backed his truck up next to Margaery’s and laid her own blanket and pillows in the bed. “Isn’t this better than Seaworth’s Sandor?” She asked as she kicked off her boots and socks and dangled her legs over his tailgate as he stood against it.

“Why me, Sansa?” He asked as she, obviously three sheets to the wind drunk, just smiled and he could swear he saw a hint of red in her porcelain cheeks. They’d known each other all of three days, but it was as if there was an invisible magnet pulling him towards her.

To say she felt the same would be a massive understatement. She hadn’t felt this happy in over a year. “Being around you makes me happy, and you seem to know your way around a horse.” She jested at him and smirked. 

Sansa didn’t know what came over her when she pulled his face to hers and kissed him, but she didn’t regret it when he gladly reciprocated. Strong, calloused hands encircled her waist as he stood in front of her and kissed her with all of the passion he had to offer. 

Sandor’s cock strained against his wranglers as she pressed her chest against his, only to have the moment interrupted by hoots from Sansa’s ‘colleagues’. 

“Hey we won’t stop ya from going off.” Drogo said in his husky voice as he laughed with his silver-haired girlfriend under his arms. 

Sansa turned into a tomato. Sandor hadn’t ever seen someone as hard as Sansa fucking Stark get embarrassed by their friends suggesting a roll in the hay. That’s when it hit Sandor; Podrick said she had never brought anyone to their secret start-of-season parties.

The rest of the night was quiet, the music stopped at about one in the morning and the group sat around talking for a couple hours before everyone settled in for the night.

Sandor watched her sleep so peacefully as she snuggled close to him.


	4. Rodeo Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I took some liberties with this chapter but should do a little explaining before you read it. A show trailer has a built-in tack room big enough for someone to stand in at the front of the trailer just in front of where the horse trailer starts. Usually where saddles and such are stored during travel and used as a changing room. These trailers also usually are painted with the ranch or family name on the sides and back with Sponsor stickers on it. You'd know one of you saw it. The camaraderie of Sansa and her friends is something I really enjoyed during competition, just because they're your competition doesn't mean you have to dislike them. If you've never seen rodeo, I definitely suggest it, even if it's just on YouTube! Female bull riders need to stay on for 6 seconds, males 8 seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Twisted Tack or Rural King... Or Gatorade. These are REAL companies that sponsor rodeo stars or future rodeo stars.

**One Week Later**

Sansa had her bare feet hanging out the window of the large grey _ Winterfell Ranch _ pickup truck that was hauling her show trailer. Silver and Stranger were both tied up in it, and Sandor was in the driver's seat, smirking as he watched her fiddle with the radio dial before giving up and plugging her phone into the auxiliary port. They had been on the road for nearly two days for the 27 hour drive from Hillbrook, TN to Livingston, MT. 

Sansa and Sandor had been inseparable the last week, but also had little time to actually do much except get to know each other better. She had been training from the time she woke up, til well after the sun gave way to the moon and stars. Now here she was, her hand intertwined with his as she watched the mountains pass by while they drank their coffee in companionable silence.

"Do you not eat before noon?" He asked as he watched her hair in its haphazard messy bun. She was still in the pair of black leggings and a thin camisole she had slept in.

"I actually don't eat much on competition days until after. Nerves make me sick. Since I was twelve." She shrugged and pulled her feet into the truck, sitting in the seat with crossed legs as her phone rang. She scoffed at it this time, tossing the phone into the backseat after turning off the ringer. 

"Someone you don't wanna talk to? He asked cheekily. She shook her head. 

"Nah, I haven't gave him a second thought in over a year." She said, scooting across the bench seat and cuddling into his side as he put an arm around her. Pod and Margaery were in Podrick's truck right behind them and so on. They always traveled as a group, before, when they were kids, it was with their families. Now it was with their significant others. 

An hour later, the line of rodeo-ready trucks and trailers pulled into Livingston's show arena parking lot. Sansa pulled her boots on over her _ Ready to Ride _ leggings, no one couldn't say that the small group of women were anything but purebred country if you just looked at what they were wearing; half of them were in pajama pants and boots, the other half dressed in tshirts and jeans and belt buckles. They weren't the first to arrive, several other trailers and pickup trucks had tents and campers with them. 

Sansa grabbed her _ Twisted Tack _ hoodie out of the backseat of the truck and pulled it on over her head, each of the ladies were sponsored except Myrcella and Shireen. It was their first years in senior rodeo. Sandor took Sansa's hand and the group walked into the office together to register. 

"Name?" A woman asked as she sat behind a metal folding table.

"Sansa Stark, sponsored by _ Twisted Tack _ and _ Rural King _, Barrels and bull riding." Sandor said as he snaked a hand around her waist. They stepped aside for Dany and Drogo and the cycle continued. 

After everyone was registered, they were given their first riding times, senior barrels and bull riding was in just a few hours. The group decided food first and started a barbecue next to their trucks. Sansa didn't know why, but she had a sick feeling something was gonna happen today. She shoved her hands into the pocket of her hoodie and sat in her rural king folding chair with her legs across Sandor's legs. 

The next two hours passed by with laughs and jokes, mostly at Bronn's expense. Sandor tacked up Silver as Sansa got dressed. She had on a pair of wranglers, a grey camisole and an open long-sleeved button up when she came out of the tack room of her trailer and grabbed her show boots, pulling them on under her jeans. She couldn't shake this feeling as she pulled out a pair of pink and brown frilled chaps. Noticing her demeanor, Sandor pulled her to him and kissed her lips gently.

"That feeling of dread fell on ya, didn't it little bird?" Sandor asked as he laid his forehead against hers. Sansa nodded.

"How do you get over it, Sandor?" She asked as she started to button up her shirt. 

"I never did, shattered my right leg when a bull stepped on me in my last ride. Should'a listened to it, but it happened before every competition. We put our lives in our own hands when we get on that bull or ride around those barrels, Sansa." He said as he sat her cowboy hat on her head and kissed her forehead.

He handed her a cold bottle of Gatorade when someone walked over to them.

"Sandor fuckin Clegane, boy what are you doing here?" A thin man in a white Stetson and boots walked up to them. "And with the beautiful Sansa Stark?" They shook hands.

"Just being the supportive boyfriend today, what are you doin here Thoros?" Sandor asked as Sansa finished buttoning up her shirt. 

"Boyfriend, eh? How'd you end up with a beauty like Ned Stark's girl?" He asked as Sansa rolled her eyes at the rude man. 

"Just a lucky bastard. Her mom made me think she was some green newbie to the rodeo and asked me to help with her trainin." Sandor explained as Shireen helped Sansa pin her number to her back.

Checking her phone, her riding time was in a half hour, she needed to get into the opening lineup. "Sandor, we gotta go." She said with urgency as she tossed her phone into the truck before grabbing Sandor's hat and handing it to him. She grabbed Silver's reigns and started leading her towards the show barn. Sandor said his goodbyes to Thoros and took Silver's reigns, taking Sansa's hand in his free one and kissing her knuckles.

*****

She was 'round the barrels in 13.486 seconds, solidifying her the top spot and Dany and Margaery in second and third with 14.264 and 14.350 seconds. She now sat at the trailer, buckling her chaps into place as her hands shook. She still couldn't shake that feeling, even with a solid ride under her jeweled belt buckle. 

Sandor noticed and went to her as she tucked in a clean shirt. He wrapped his arms around her torso from the back and kissed her neck, it seemed effective as a distraction. She laid the back of her head against his massive chest and took a deep breath. "You can do this, little bird. I watched you ride Lonestar and Hulk. They are both bigger than than the bull you'll be riding today." He said, trying to calm her down by running his hands down her arms. Sansa's pink button up matching the pink of her chaps. 

She took a deep breath and nodded as she grabbed the pink hat from her chair and placed it carefully on her head. She put on her vest, but didn't zip it yet. A half hour later she stood in the outdoor arena next to Pod and Drogo as they put their hats over their hearts for the national anthem. She was fourth to ride after Gendry, Dany and Drogo. When opening ceremony was finished she followed the rest out. The only other female riders were Shireen and Dany. 

Sandor met her near the chutes as he zipped her vest and held her shaking hands around her as they watched Gendry stay on for four seconds, Drogo for seven and Dany for five. Sandor kissed her as she started getting her hand under the rope, she took a deep breath and adjusted so she was basically sitting on top of her hand. 

Sansa held onto the gate as she got her long legs where she needed them and shot Sandor a wicked smile just before the gate opened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs uncontrollably* I can't believe that cliffhanger!


End file.
